detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Brandy and Camillio
This article features the relationship between Camillio Esmereldo Martinez and Brandy Silver. Overview In the beginning Camillo and Brandy are on opposite ends of the social ladder. She is the newest Glamazon and he has no clique whatsoever along with Lee and Holger. She may have officially met Cam because of her (fake) relationship with Lee after the Prank. After a while she gave up on Lee and asked Cam to the school dance, Cam was conflicted but admited that he had liked Brandy for quite some time. Ultimately they end up going to the dance together. Their relationship shows to be one of the stronger, yet not the most stable. Both of them are in different ways social climbers, but do have consideration for the other's feelings. Cam supports Brandy's methods to get herself elected the head of the Glamazons. And even when she loses, Brandy decides that Cam has always been much cooler than any of her friends and leaves with him. The next day, while Brandy is in her house crying and mourning the loss of her Glamazon status, Cam comes over to try and cheer her up. He suggests that with the loss of his Class President position, that the two of them need to rebuild. Episodes Showing a Conflict The Dance Part 1- Brandy got angry at Cam because he asked Kimmie out to the Dance however this was due to Cam being brainwashed by Holger's phone which made him ask out Kimmie. Episodes Showing a Friendship ' The Dance Part 2'- Brandy teams up with Cam, Biffy, Holger and Greta to stop VP Victoria's brainwashing project in a bid for world domination by destroying as many brainwashing phones as possible and eventhough they all got brainwashed except Biffy, Lee along with Tina freed them from the brainwashing by ultimately destroying all the phones and she and Cam went to the Dance together. Corndog day Afternoon- Brandy helped Cam by asking him and the other victims who are being blackmailed about what they had in common which prompted Cam to take out his grade 3 school photo. Big Chicken- Brandy tried to help Cam by catching Grayson when she found out that he was the blackmailer. Common Denominator- When Brandy got kicked out of the Glamazons clique by Kimmie, Cam comes and supports her which prompted Brandy to defend him when Kimmie insulted Cam about his class presidency loss by telling Kimmie that eventhough Cam isn't in the top league as president anymore, he is still way cooler than all of them according to her. Serpent Strike- When Brandy is mourning the loss of her own popularity, Cam comes to her apartment and tries in vain to stop her from thinking about it. Mummy Ping and the Snake Man of Evil- Brandy is still mourning the loss of her popularity but her insisting Cam convinces her otherwise to come to school where they were confronted by Chaz who was asking them so many questions about they losing their popularity. Game of Clones- When Cam was being bombarded by Chaz and humiliated by Chaz and the student body, Brandy tries to save Cam by doning on her Carmen Brisante persona. From Bad to Wurst- When Cam was running down the main school locker corridors,Brandy immediately escaped math class and inquired Cam about what is going on to which he explains to her that he is being hunted down and looked for including the ones he is associated with like Brandy. After she hears this explanation, Principal Barrage comes looking for Cam to which Brandy covers Cam up by literally kissing him straight on the lips! Which leaves Cam shocked because that was his first ever kiss! Mannifestum Rising- Cam and Brandy got sent down along with the student body to start rebuilding the Pyramid to which Cam kept on bugging Brandy about the kiss whether it was for real or did she just do it to cover him up to which Brandy ignores this question and tells Cam that they need to get out to which Cam gets help from Grayson to pull off a distraction by arranging a competitive trivia: A.Nigma High's smartest students vs the teacher clones and went with Brandy. Date with Destiny- Cam and Brandy join forces with Barrage to first go underground, recon the Pyramid and take everyone down to which Cam and Brandy caused a mayhem underground by crystalizing the principal Wurst clones and the psycho cleaner robot janitors, eyebots and cyborg blue tazelwurms. After the skirmish is over, Barndy and Cam kissed! Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Detentionaire Category:Love Interests